


Tavros: Draw Your OTP

by melancholyMisfit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GamTav - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, pbj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyMisfit/pseuds/melancholyMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee accidentally gets a peek at what Tavros has been sketching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros: Draw Your OTP

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying so hard to write something serious and instead I’m churning out this crap. This is completely my moirail’s fault btw. I did one of those drag for a prompt things and got GamTav share an OTP. I wasn’t going to do anything for it until SHE gave me an actual idea for it. This is really stupid.

Tavros felt a jolt of excitement as he dragged the pencil across the page in his drawing pad. Normally he reserved drawing these types of images for when he was home alone in his room. But his muse was sitting almost right in front of him on the floor with game controller in hand. Karkat sat beside him but Tavros hardly noticed. All of his attention was on the tall lanky boy erupting in laughter. He could easily draw the boy from memory but having him right there for reference was nice. He felt that the messiness of the curls was easier to capture when they were an arm’s length away from his fingertips. Seeing his actual smile before him rather than behind his eyelids brought out the childish curl of his lips on the paper. The way his eyes crinkled, the way his shoulders slouched forward, his habit of throwing his head back when he laughed, those were the things he’d committed to memory. Tavros glanced down at the drawing on his lap once more before checking to make sure no one was looking over his shoulder. Aradia was the only one who knew of his dirty little secret. He was sure that anyone else would hide his secret as well but Vriska; no she would dangle it over his head to taunt him.

When he was sure no one was looking he continued to sketch the fantasy image. Two bust sized portraits sat in the middle of the page, their eyes closed, their lips locked, phantom hands knotting in hair. A light flush rose to his cheeks when he peeked over the top of his notebook to see Gamzee’s eyes focused on his face. Tavros squirmed uncomfortably, holding his notebook close to his chest to hide the incriminating sketch from the other’s line of sight. The taller boy strode across the room and collapsed on the couch next to him. Tav glanced to the floor he’d been occupying to find Sollux in his place. He startled when a hand came down on his bent knee, his eyes snapping back to Gamzee’s smiling face.

“Whatcha drawing there Tav?” He asked, trying to get a look at the page.

“Nothing. Just…something for art class.” Gamzee had taken the same class the year before and Tavros often shared his drawings with him. But this one could never be seen by anyone but Tav.

Gamzee merely nodded his hand and turned back to watch the other two play their game. His hand still sat on Tav’s knee, the warmth of his touch seeping through the jean material. He tried to focus on something else as he closed up his sketchpad and set it next to him on the couch. Aradia poked her head in from the kitchen calling for Tav to help her carry in snacks. Distracted, he left his sketchpad on the couch as he went to assist his friend. Normally no one would have touched it but Vriska was bored and actually liked Tavros’s art quite a bit. She flopped down onto the couch placing her feet up on Gamzee’s thigh though he was too distracted to notice or care. She flipped through the landscapes and still lives, lingered on the portrait of Aradia, scanned the little comics he’d drawn for some of his favorite shows. Eventually she hit blank pages that had yet to be marked but for some reason she decided to continue to flip through in search of pages that he’d randomly opened to. He did that sometimes when he wanted to sketch something quickly.

Vriska swung her legs over the side of the couch and sat up as she found a drawing in the very back that peaked her interest. Oh yes this was definitely black mail material. She’d opened to the page Tav had just been working on, the heated kiss between Gamzee and himself. It wasn’t surprising really. Everyone knew that Tav had a thing for Gamzee. Except maybe Gamzee. Having seen this she could easily get Tavros to do her bidding lest she tell the clown boy what she’d seen. Having a crush was one thing but drawing explicit images of the two together was a bit too much. Vriska hardly noticed when Gamzee leaned in close to her side or put his chin on her shoulder. She was so lost in thought she had completely forgotten he was there until his voice was in her ear.

“Where did you get that?” He asked.

She snapped the book closed and scooted away from him. “What are you talking about? Gamzee, are you high again?” She tried to play it off, maybe distract or confuse him.

He eyed the book as his eyebrows climbed up to his hairline. “That’s Tav’s sketchpad.”

“No. It’s mine. I…I ship you guys, ok? It’s Nepeta’s influence really.”

Not buying her bullshit lies, he rose from the couch and snatched the sketchpad away from her. She tried to get it back but he was quite a bit taller than her she her hands fell short. He flipped back to the page she’d been on and continued from there only to find more pictures that were much the same. Unaware of what was going on in the living room Tav and Aradia entered with trays of snacks and drinks. Tavros stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sketchpad in Gamzee’s hands the page it was opened to. He set the tray down on the table and locked eyes with the taller boy. Vriska took this chance to snatch the book back and handed it to Tav.

“Why did you…have my sketchpad?” He asked, following Gamzee’s gaze to Vriska.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you left it out for anyone to see.”

He didn’t really blame her. It was stupid of him to have left it out. He should have slipped it back into his bag before leaving the room. He could feel Gamzee’s eyes on him but couldn’t bring himself to even spare a glance. His hands were shaking, his face was flushed, and his heart was beating quickly against his ribs.

“Gamzee…I’m sorry…I just…” Tav’s words faltered as Gamzee turned and left the room in a hurry. “Shit.” He said under his breath before grabbing his coat and bag and heading to the front door.

“Tavros wait!” Aradia called but didn’t go after him. He was out the front door before Gamzee reentered the room.

The attention of the two girls fell instantly on the sketchbook Gamzee was holding. The boys, still parked in front of the TV, didn’t seem to, or at least pretended not to, notice anything had happened at all.

“Where’s Tav?” He asked.

“He just left.” Aradia answered, pointing to the door.

Gamzee didn’t miss a beat as he dashed to the front door and disappeared outside. He could see the retreating figure of Tavros in the distance and raced after him not knowing what Gamzee had to say. He called out his name but the other boy pretended not to hear him and continued walking, picking up his pace a bit. Long legs equal long strides, that and his feeling for Tav pushing him forward helped him close the two block distance between them. Gamzee had to physically stop him from walking any further by holding his shoulder in a semi-tight grip.

Slightly out of breath and panting, Gamzee tried to get Tav to look at him. “Jeez Tav, you shoulda turned around when I called for ya. Or at least slowed down.” The other didn’t seem to be feeling very talkative. “Come on Tavvy, say something.” He grinned, using a nickname he very rarely used, especially in front of others.

“Can you just tell me you don’t want to be friends anymore so I can go home?” Tavros asked, his gaze focused on his feet.

“Whoa, why can’t we be friends anymore?”

“You saw what I drew. Aren’t you…creeps out or something?”

“Nah, it’s takes a lot more than that to creep me out.” Tavros still wasn’t budging. “Besides, you never got to take a peek into my motherfucking sketchbook.”

This got his attention. “Why would I want to look at your sketchbook?”

Instead of answering Gamzee opened the book to no particular page and handed it over. On the page was a detailed drawing of Gamzee sitting with his legs crossed and Tav on his lap, his legs wrapped around the other’s back. Their arms encircled each other and their lips were pressed together. Tavros’s face and ear heated almost in a mirror image of the drawing.

“Go ahead and look through the other pages. The whole things full of them.” Gamzee admitted.

“So you…you feel the same then?”

“Yep.”

“How long?”

“Almost two motherfucking years.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Didn’t wanna scare you off.”

“You wouldn’t have.”

Gamzee draped both arms over Tav’s shoulders, his fingers lacing together behind his neck. He leaned in until their foreheads were pressed together. “Good to know.” He said quietly as Tav’s arms came around his back.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a bad ending, huh? Ugh I just can’t write anything decent lately.


End file.
